1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to printer, specially relates to a developer accommodating apparatus, a developing apparatus and an image forming apparatus of electrophotography type.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in a developer accommodating apparatus, a developing apparatus and an image forming apparatus of electrophotography type, there is a need to detect a remainder quantity of toner filled in the developing apparatus or in the developer accommodating apparatus, that is installed attachably and removably onto the image forming apparatus. Such technology is disclosed by patent document 1.
Then, a past example is known which furnishes a toner stirring section into the developing apparatus, and in a cycle of rotation operation of the stirring section, makes a duty ratio of time stagnating at a specific operation point according to a difference of toner remainder quantity change, and changes the duty ratio into a toner remainder quantity.
As a means to detect the operation of such stirring section, it is realized through irradiating light from a light emitting element provided in apparatus substance on a reflection board synchronously with a rotation motion cycle of the stirring section, then receiving reflection light formed by the reflection board through using a light receiving element provided in apparatus substance, and detecting a duty ratio.
On a toner cartridge, a light penetrating window is furnished. Then, to synchronizing with a rotation motion cycle of the stirring section, a light signal from the light emitting element penetrates the light penetrating window. As a result, because a light route till the light emitting element is detected as a duty ratio, the toner remainder quantity is converted.
Patent document 1: Japan patent publication 2002-311701.
However, in the above-stated conventional developer accommodating apparatus, developing apparatus and image forming apparatus, because there is a need to long secure the light route, and a light quantity attenuates due to the reflection means and the long light route, so it is necessary to more secure the light emission quantity of the light emitting element.
When the light emission quantity becomes much, a diffused reflection having no intention increases. In order to reduce the diffused reflection, a stable optical axis needs to be provided. But, it is so much difficult to meet a detection stability of diffused reflection light.